Hospital Love
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Edward Elric-Gang Leader. Raven Mustang-Nurse, adopted daughter or Chief of Police. Both have secrets and both find harmony with each other. But a chain of events might be the only thing keeping them apart...that and an older protective brother.


(AU) FullMetal Alchemist-Hospital Love

1

I know where you can stay!

**alright here is another story that's on my USB, once again I am up alone and I am really bored! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. However I own Raven and this storyline! Rating for later chapters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight beamed down through the clouds and into a one roomed apartment in Central. The twenty year old female Nurse woke up slowly, her eyes peeped open leisurely to show shiny red eyes. The covers of her bed were pulled right up to her chin, as it was the middle of winter and it was freezing.<p>

Her dark skin only helped to show off her eyes, her jet black hair was cut into layers, the longest reaching down to her waist. Sighing in dismay as she knew she had to wake up at some stage to get to work, she threw the covers off and stood up.

Her hair swaying to the side as she stood up, she had all the right curves in all the right places. She was stunning, as all the males that see her say but one thing struck out from that beauty. A scar, mid-back left side. It was a circle, with a star in the middle.

Walking to the bathroom, which was joined to her bedroom on the left hand side, she started the shower and stripped down. Standing beneath the hot water, she speculated what work at the hospital would bring her today.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom in her nurse's outfit, which was dark blue. She pulled her hair into two buns on top of her hair, pinning her fringe to the side and out of her face.

Walking into the hallway of her small apartment, she went straight to the kitchen feeling her stomach rumble. The kitchen was small and looked like most apartment kitchens, though she did repaint it to a light blue.

Opening the fridge she pulled out some leftover noddles and steak, placing them in the microwave, she set about making coffee. She couldn't function probably without coffee; the long hours at the hospital meant she would need to be awake for a while.

After she had breakfast she grabbed her wallet, phone and keys and walked out of the apartment making sure to lock the door.

At the same time but in a different part of Central…a rather bad part of Central a nineteen year old male gangster was hiding in the shadows as some members from a rival gang passed.

He's blonde hair was pulled into a braid at the back of he's head; he's amber eyes wide and attentive. He's right arm was broken and more then likely dislocated, he had a cut under he's left eye and a bullet gaze on he's right thigh.

He took one step into the sunlight and gasped as the pain shot through he's leg. He didn't think the pain would be that shocking. The gang members heard he's gasp and turned around.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Edward Elric, pleasure to see you again," one of them snarled. "But it's a pity that you won't be living much longer." Edwards left hand automatically went to his gun in he's boot then remembered that it had been taken when he was beaten.

"Crap." He muttered, turning back into the alley way and sprinting to the other end, not paying any attention to the growing pain in he's right leg.

It was still only drawn, so the rays from the sun weren't hitting the alley way which gave Edward plenty of cover as he heard the running footsteps behind him.

Taking a left at the end he came into a street, running down it he turned right and crossed the road. He took a peek and saw he's chasers behind him.

"Damn leg," he huffed. "If it weren't for you I would have lost them by now." Turning into another alley way and then taking a right he came right onto the road that bypassed the rough part of Central, connecting the east and west part.

A black car was coming at him and he had a chance of getting out of the way. Looking behind him he heard the gangsters calling out to him and stayed still. _'Getting killed by a car would be quicker then letting them get me,'_ he thought.

The female Nurse was driving her black Holden car along the road that connected the East part of Central to the West, bypassing the bad part of Central which was bizarrely enough in the middle.

She saw a flash of black in-front of her before realising that it was a teenage male, a year younger then her perhaps. She was still far away enough to see all the wounds and damage he had taken.

"My god," she muttered. "What the hell happened to him?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't he moving? Shit!" She slammed on the brakes and stopped a couple of inches before hitting him.

He looked up, amber eyes meeting red. He's eyes showed a question in them. The Nurse was breathing heavily but unharmed. She took off her seatbelt and stepped out into the chilly winter air.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern lacing her voice, when the young man didn't answer her she sighed. "Look, I'm on my way to the hospital and you really need to get all those wounds sorted out, why don't I give you a lift?" she walked forward and toward Edward.

"Why?" he asked. She stopped in her tracks, astounded by he's question. She was only a few feet from him and she heard the curses from the other gangsters in the alley way.

"Because, your arm needs to be relocated, your arm is also broken and you need to get those gashes fixed before they get infected," she explained. "Trust me, I maybe young but I am a Nurse."

"No, I mean why bother getting them fixed?" he asked but didn't give her time for an answer. "I'm only going to get hurt again out here, or I will be sent to prison and get hurt there, either way dying because of infections sounds better to me." The Nurse was surprised and a little bit sad that this boy would be thinking of dying._ 'Why would a young, cute teenage male be thinking like that? And why would he be sent to prison?'_

The Nurses eyes narrowed down and flashed with anger. Edward was surprised at the sudden change in this kind woman's expression.

"Don't you dare speak like that!" she snarled. "Talking about dying just isn't right for someone your age, no matter where you live. You won't get sent to prisons and I will make sure that you are looked after. Now get in this car before I throw you in."

Edward blinked slowly but realised that she wasn't joking; taking one last look into those amazing red eyes he walked around to the passenger's side and stepped in. The Nurse followed suit a moment later. She slammed her door shut and turned her eyes onto he's again but this time they weren't full of anger.

She sighed and put the car into first gear and drove away. She took a right turn at the next intersection and drove towards the hospital.

"Why are you helping me?" Edward finally asked. "You have no-one idea who I am; I could be a serial killer."

"But your not," she replied. "You're eyes, they are to kind, I've seen serial killers eyes before and they are nowhere near kind, plus…I couldn't leave you out there with your wounds."

"My name is Edward, Edward Elric," he said looking out the window. "What's yours?"

"Raven Mustang," she replied. At hearing Mustang Edward turned to look at her, shocked and shook he's head.

"As in Roy Mustang Chief of the Police Force Mustang?" he asked. Raven turned to look at him for a short moment.

"Yes…he's my brother, well…he adopted me anyway," she answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well…he…he…"

"Will not send you to prison just because you live on the streets," Raven laughed and that's when Edward realised that she had no idea who he was.

"Look, I don't want to alarm you or anything but I am a leader of a gang," he told her. "And your brother, he is, well…he is trying to catch all gang members." Raven laughed and shook her head.

"I think my brother will let you go, he only wants to make sure that people here are safe and no offence but you don't look like someone who would hurt anyone just for the sake of it," Raven explained to him.

"How do you know that? And don't say it's because of my eyes," he demanded. This Raven Mustang girl was very calm for someone who just found out she was in a car with a gang leader.

"Well, it is your eyes, people say that eyes are the window to the soul, and in one sense they are right," she said.

"Right…" Edward muttered.

"Besides, my brother doesn't even have to know," she smirked and looked at him with a wink. Edward felt heat rise in he's cheeks as he looked at the older woman.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me and willing to lie to your brother?"

"Because…because…I promised someone very close to me that I would do everything in my power to help people, no matter who they are," she told him, eyes getting a remote look in them. "That's why my brother became a Police Officer, so he could help people. But I wanted to help people in a different way. "

Silence filled the car, the hospital was a little on the edge of Central and it took awhile to get there in morning traffic. Raven shot a look at Edward and a thought came to her mind.

"Why did you become a gang member then leader?" she asked. Edward was lost in he's thoughts and jumped when she spoke.

"Look Lady, I really appreciate what you're doing for me and all but that's something I don't want to get into with someone I just met," Edward told her.

"Fair enough," she smiled. "Everyone has their secrets Ed, even me." And with that the car was filled with silence until they reached the hospital.

Edward stepped out of the car and took a sharp intake of breath. He felt he's world go black.

"Shit," he muttered. The last thing he saw was worried red eyes as he felt himself be pulled into something soft.

"Help!" Raven called out as she struggled through the door into the hospital.

"What happened?" The head Nurse, Winry asked.

"I don't know what happened to him but he has a broken right arm that is also dislocated, a bullet gaze on he's right thigh and a gash under he's left eye," she rattled off. "And I think he has a fever, he's burning up."

"Alright, Sheska, get Doctor Marco," Winry shouted out.

"Right away!" Sheska a Nurse at the desk nodded.

"Where did you find him?"

"I was on my way to work and he ran in-front of my car," she explained while a stretcher came and she helped Edward onto it. "He's names Ed, that's all he told me." She half lied.

"Right, everyone let's get to work." Doctor Marco told everyone as they rushed Edward into the emergency room. Raven pulled on a masked and helped out where she could with Edward.

Thirty minutes later Edward was out of the emergency room and was in he's own room in the hospital. Raven sighed as she looked into there for the fifth time. Her eyes dropped slightly.

"I need coffee," she muttered.

"No what you need is sleep," Winry muttered from next to her best friend. "You were up all night weren't you?"

"Yeah, I needed to get that paper work done," she explained. Winry smiled softly at Raven and motioned to the room with Edward in it. "You look worried, take a break and wait for him to wake up, and maybe get some sleep."

"But I need to get this done," she motioned to the stuff in her hands which Winry took out and glared playfully at her.

"I shall do that while you rest, it's an order, Nurse Mustang,"

"Fine." Raven grumbled and walked into Ed's room, taking a sit next to him. _'Poor, guy, he has no-one…and nowhere to go…I wish I could help him more,'_ she thought. An idea formed in her head but before she could really recognize what she was thinking her eyelids closed and she fell asleep with her head in her arms on Edwards's bed.

Edward felt the heaviness of sleep leave him. At first he felt the warm bed, soft pillow and sheets and wondered where the hell he was before he remembered the ride with Raven Mustang.

He opened he's eyes and looked around. He's eyes stopped on the sleeping form beside him. Raven was in a chair with her head in her arms, sound asleep. He let a small smile form on he's lips. _'Wow…she is really different to all the other people I've met…'_ he thought.

"Nice puppy…" a sleep filled voice muttered. Edward's eyes widened as he realised that it was Raven who was sleeping.

"Puppy?" he asked himself. "Must be a weird dream."

"Don't bite!" she snapped and Edward couldn't help but chuckled slightly. "I knew I could make you laugh." Raven sat up and smiled kindly.

"But…you…dream…huh?" Edward blinked slowly.

"I wanted to hear you laugh," she replied. "Besides, it looked like you could do with a laugh."

"Well, thanks for everything," he told her. "But I can't pay for all of this…"

"Don't worry I will pay for it," Raven held up her hand to stop he's next comment. "I get a discount."

"I will pay you back," Edward said. Raven titled her head to the side and smiled.

"Yes, yes you will," she smirked. "After you have healed probably, you are going to help me with my housework and others things, as I don't get much time."

"How will I do that?" he asked. "I live-"

"With me," Raven told her. "You are going to be living with me after you are out of the hospital, which should be by the end of the day."

"Why? Why are you being to nice to me?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. "I live on the streets, I'm a gang member and…and…"

"Edward just shut up!" she exclaimed. "The reason I am doing this is because I want to help you like I said and I also find you rather interesting and I want to get to know you." Edward stared as she stood up and walked out. "Now, I have to get back to work, so I will come back and get you after my shift has ended, you should be allowed out by than."

Raven walked away and went back to work but her mind wouldn't leave that of Edward Elric.


End file.
